Such a hot air oven is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,294 and 4,295,419, LANG HAMMER.
A basket is disposed, rotatable around a horizontal axis, in a cooking chamber of a hot air oven for cooking foodstuffs. Air is recirculated in the cooking chamber of the hot air oven and in the course of recirculation is heated to a set temperature by a heater. The foodstuffs in the basket are continuously turned and moved during the preparation phase so that the hot air, which causes the cooking and frying of the foodstuffs, can reach the foodstuffs essentially at all surface points.
With the known hot air oven, a wire basket with a rectangular cross section is to be inserted into the hot air oven, wherein the basket is to be guided between four angled rails, which represent the guide-elements for the basket. The four angled rails are arranged in such a way that they enclose the corners of the square cross section of the wire basket toward the outside.
Disadvantages crop up in the use of the known hot air oven. Normally the basket as well as the guides are made of stainless steel, so that considerable frictional forces must be overcome when inserting and removing the basket. Furthermore, when becoming soiled, a considerable increase in the frictional resistance must be expected because of the large relative contact surfaces between the basket and the guides. At times jamming occurs between the basket and the guides, which is encouraged by the thermal warping of the structural elements. Finally, it is possible that material is abraded by the relative movement between the basket and the guides made of the same material, which is undesirable in foodstuffs.